Justin Mako
Personality Justin is a really open boy and as one he prefers to talk to open people. He observes people really well before actually attempting of befriending them. He is usually very happy and calm but he can easily get annoyed by people’s behavior. He prefers hot weather and is usually seen walking around half-naked and bare-footed. His keen eye saved him and his brother many times before camp. He thinks everyone should be treated the equally and justfully. He's like the rational part of his brother. He's like Kevin's only restrain so if things get too crazy he takes the lead to try and calm things down. Appearance Justin and Kevin are identical twins with ruffled blonde hair. They’re medium height, muscular and have brown eyes. They are usually seen wearing identical clothes (moslty white T-shirts and tight black jeans and hight sneakers), trying to confuse people. Their different personalities tho lead to different style of clothing too - Kevin can be seen wearing tight shirts while Justin prefers to go around half-naked and with a bronze earring on his ear. History After just getting her degree in Marine Biology at the age of 24, Samanta Mako got a job at the “Two Oceans” Aquarium in Cape Town, South Africa. Samanta really loved the job at the aquarium. She quickly got used to it and she did her best in feeding, training and taking care of the sea creatures. In a matter of months she was in charge of the “Big fish and sea mamales” section of the aquarium and she was doing her job with a passion. And even tho she loved all of her sea friends - her favorite part was the shark tank. After doing her daily duties she would stand in front of the big glass and admire the big sharks swim around. There were 2 particular sharks that she loved watching and feeding - Jeromie the hammerhead shark and Kyle the bull shark. They were quite an interesting sight - they fought a lot but no one could separate them. One day it was announced that a competition for the best worker will be held and the winner would win a cruise. Samanta didn’t really put a lot of thought in it so she continued her dayly routine at the aquarium. A week later the director of the aquarium gatherd all his workers - from cleaning ladies to big fish tamers to announce them who won the competition. Sam was really surprised when she heard her name being announced. “You’ve been doing a wonderful job since joing us 1 year ago. We all think you deserve this” the director said as he handed her the ticket to the cruise. At first Sam thought of selling the ticket and buy something nice with the money. But then she thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to see many unfamiliar marine species so she packed her things and when the day came - drove towards the docks where the cruis was gonna set sail. As she got on the ship she saw a verry attractive man watching to the horizon from the front of the ship. Samanta felt a tingle in her stomach and it didn’t stop until the man was out of her sight. The cabin was very luxurious and cozy but Sam’s thoughts were always flying towards the image of that man in her head. She had to meet him. The next few days Samanta tried to get as many glimpses of the mysterious man as possible. She lived alone back at home and she didn’t really pay attention to men...until now. A few days after the set-sail of the ship she found out that that particular man was the captain of the cruise himself. Sam couldn’t help but blush everytime he looked at her - which was fairly often. For anyone who was watching from the sidelines it was obvious that there was some sort of chemistry between them even for the short time since the start of the cruise One day as Sam was getting a smoothie from the cruise’s bar she bumped into someone as she was preparing to leave for her cabin and spilled he drink on him. As she looked up she saw that someone was the captain. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Samanta started to apologise as she saw that she stained the captain’s uniform. “I swear i didn’t mean it!” She continued. “It’s okay really, don’t worry about it” The captain chuckled. “My name is captain Paul and the wonderful place you’re staying in is my ship” he said as he waved his hands around the space in front of him. Then he offered his had to the girl in front of him “And who might you be?”. Samanta blushed visibly. She was emberassed even if the captain didn’t seem to care that much “I-I’m Samanta Mako” she replied to Paul “your ship is wonderful, captain” Sam excalimed. The captain sat next to Sam and ordered 2 smoothies for both of them. They started a conversation and before they knew it a few hours have passed. “I have to go back to my cabin. But maybe we can repeat this tomorrow?” he asked Sam. “Oh yes! I’d love to!” she replied and went to her cabin. The next few weeks they began to go out more and more often and before they knew they fell inlove. They spent more and more time in the captain’s cabin - admiring the sea maps, feeding the captain’s small, decorative pet sharks or just kissing on the bed. After one of the nights she spent at the captain’s cabin Samanta decided to take a pregnancy test and it turned out that she was now pregnant. Just a day before the cruise ended the captain revealed the truth to his beloved and explained what actions and cautions Sam should take to protect he kids until they grow up. “Take these and give it to them when you send them to the camp i told you about okay?” the captain gave Samanta 2 small pen-sized polls and a bronze earing. “They might seem like normal objects but they’re powerful weapons.” The next day they said their teary goodbyes and Sam returned to her home. A few months later after the cruise, Sam gave birth to twin boys who she named Justin and Kevin. When the boys were born, Palaemon sent a sea nymph (called Marina) to watch over Kevin and Justin and step in to fight the monsters until they are ready to do it themselves, disguised as their next door neighbour. Justin had always tried to stand up for younger and smaller people until one day it all backfired on him. One day while sticking up for a younger kid, the boy who was picking on the younger kid took Justin’s protectiveness over the younger kids as a sign of weakness so he hit Justin extremely hard in the face. Just before Justin could hit back, Kevin stepped in and almost knocked the boy out with a massive right cross. That gave a chance for the younger kid and Justin to get away before Kevin started to lose. After that fight came many more fights from the same boy and Kevin always stepped in for Justin. At the age of 13, Justin walking back from the movies by himself, decided to take a shortcut through an alley way back to his house when a mugger with a knife threating to stab him if Justin didn’t give the mugger his wallet. Justin refused so the mugger stabbed him but instead of piercing Justin’s skin, the knife blade broke. ‘’It must have been a a fake knife’’ Justin thought trying to explain what just happened as the mugger ran away afraid of the unknown capabilities of Justin. One day ,when the twins were 13, they were comming back from school. They had forgotten their lunch at home when they were leaving so they were very hungry. Their stomachs were rumbling so they decided to go through one of the back allys as a shortcut to home. The ally was dark and dirty. “Kevin I’m scared” Justin mumbled “I don’t want to go through here” . Kevin saw that Justin was freightened but he couldn’t keep him hungry either. “We’ll be home before you know it” he tried to calm his brother. At some point They took a wrong turn without noticing and got deep within the dark parts of town. “Are we lost brother?” Justin asked. “N-no we’ll be fine. Just stick by me and we’ll be fine” Kevin replied. He suddenly sensed the scent of the ocean which meant that they were really far from home - but Kevin decided to keep this to himself until he finds a way out They were just walking through a big garbage can when an abnormally huge dog jumped infront of them. It had red glowing eyes and razor-sharp teeth. Kevin instinctively got in front of his brother as he wanted to protect him. The big dog didn’t waste any time and threw itself on the boys. It opened its jaws and was about to tear the two fragile bodies aprat if it wasn’t for Marina who showed up just in time. She used the nearby ocean water and controlled it telepathicly by dropping a huge amount of water on the Hellhound. The monster couldn’t bare the preassure and exploaded into gold dust. Marina was aware that the boys shouldn’t have seen this in such a fragile age so she knocked them out and carried them to their home. Disguised as their neighbour she rang on Sam’s door. “Hey Sam - i found your 2 boys in the allies. They must have got lost. They fell asleep on the way here - you better give them some rest!”. With that she went away and left Samanta take care of her sons. When they woke up, Justin and Kevin didn’t remmeber much. But they remembered enaugh - a dog, some weird lady, the back ally. “Naaah it was probbably just a dream” they thought and moved along with their lives, forgetting about what happened. This same sort of situation kept happening for the next two years. By then, Sam had guessed Marina was sent by Palaemon to look after the boys until they grow up and go to camp. After being diagnosed with a massive breast cancers, Sam spent as much time as she could with her boys until her last week when she stayed in hospital full-time. On her serposed second last day of living, a famillar looking doctor came which happened to be Palaemon coming to see Sam one last time in person. They talked for hours until Palaemon heard Justin and Kevin coming into the hospital. As the twins reached the elevator, a man came out smiling at them with shark teeth. “Please don't tell me I'm going crazy” Kevin said to his brother. “If you are I'm giong with you ‘cause I just see a guy with shark teeth” Justin said as he pushed the button for his mother’s floor. When the twins reached their mother’s room they saw how sad and sickly she was looking. It hurt them to see her like that but nothing could be done. They entered her room and spoke to her. For hours. “Boys...It’s my last days now. There’s something i need to tell you before i pass away.” The twins sat there with tears in their eyes and surprise and pain on their faces. Demigods? Them? No way this could be true! Was their mother telling the truth about Palaemon being their father? Truth or not - it made sense alright. So they had to belive it. Their mother wouldn’t lie to them. “I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood” Samanta said and gave the boys the camp’s cooridantes. “You better go there by boat. Your father can’t interfere with your lifes but…” She paused. She looked like it hurt her “...but he’s the protector of all sailors. So i believe you’ll be safe.” Sam exhaled heavily. It wasn’t as much from the physical pain than from the pain of saying goodbye to her beloved children. “Before you leave you are going need to protect yourselves” Sam said “There is a box under my bed labeled ‘Kevin and Justin’. You decide who takes what” .Later that night, Sam died. When the boys arrived home they looked for the box and found two small poles and an earing. Kevin took the two poles while Justin took the earing. They tested out what the things could do and found out the poles could grow large and connect together while the earing turned into a massive war hammer. Justin and Kevin stayed for the funeral because that is what their mother would have wanted. Two days after the funeral, Justin and Kevin started their adventure to New York on a cargo ship that they sneaked into. It was a hard few weeks, trying to make sure no one on the ship saw them and to not eat all their food at once. They were going fine with not running into of the crew members for a while until they ran out of food. With all their food gone, Kevin and Justin had to steal from the ship’s gally while the cook’s back was turned. The first try at stealing food was what runined their trip to New York. On a real stormy night, Kevin was stealing some food for a late dinner when he heard someone coming into the gally so he hid underneath a table. When a young looking women walked in, Kevin tried to keep as quiet as he could under the table until she started to face his direction and walk towards him. Kevin bolted for it out the door with the women a fair amount behind him. “Justin I've been spotted, how are we going to get out of this” Kevin said as he reached his brother. “So young demigods how are you going to stop me” said the women from the gally when she reached the twins surprising them by how fast she could chase Kevin. “What are you” Justin said. “I'm your kind’s worst nightmare” the woman said as her skin changed really pale white. Kevin and Justin both pulled out their weapons getting ready to fight this monster but before they could attack the empousi, it grabbed Kevin and had its claws at his neck. “Put down your weapon or I’m going to tear him a new mouth” the monster said as she tightend her grip on Kevin’s neck. Instead of looking like he was in pain, Kevin just stood there as if nothing was happening. When Justin put down his weapon, Kevin was winking at him making his hands do biting motions where only Justin could see. Kevin grew shark teeth and bit down onto the monster’s which lead to him being through off the side of the ship. Filled with rage, Justin picked up his brother’s and his weapons, ran towards the monster and hit the monster with his hammer so hard it did a backflip over the edge of the boat. Being real rockey and watching his brother be thrown over board, made it easier for Justin to fight the empousia's tricks. A few minutes after when the empousia hit the water, a 4m great white shark breaches the water under the empousia and ate it whole. When Kevin saw this had an idea and dived under the water following the great white. As Kevin came in reach of the shark’s dorsal fin, he started to control it and grabbed it’s fin on the shark’s way up to the surface. “Justin jump over-board and grabbed on” Kevin yelled to Justin as he made the shark go around in circles to keep it alive. Justin jumped over board and grabbed onto the shark. Kevin controlled the shark for another 2 hours then he asked Justin to keep controlling the shark for another two hours and make sure Kevin didn’t fall off in his sleep. They kept doing this until they reached a beach near Western Spain. When they collapsed on the beach, they saw their old neighbour Marina walking towards them. She had been following them all the way to there. “How did you get here” Justin asked. “The same way you did, I used my powers” she said. Marina then pulled both boys into the ocean and water-travelled to the beach at camp. When she restored her energy, Marina went back into the ocean to tell Palaemon that his kids were safe and at camp. A camper found the boys lying on the beach alone, he ran right back to camp to get a son of Apollo to see if they were alright. Justin and Kevin had to stay in the Infermary for a day considering they had used up a lot of energy getting to America. Now 2 weeks later they're still recovering from the stress but are determined to stay at camp and help as much as they could. Powers OffensiveEdit # Children of Palaemon have the ability to grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. # Children of Palaemon are able to tap into primal shark instincts which allows them to attack with enhanced speed and ferocity. However, this ability can often lose to loss of self-control and only lasts for a short time. DefensiveEdit # Children of Palaemon can become thick skinned like a shark while in human form which causes them to be resistant to physical attacks. # Children of Palaemon have the ability to create a defensive shield made from the electroreceptive energies they perceive around them for a short time (sharks have the ability to detect electrical stimuli around them).Due to the electrical nature of the shield, if anyone comes in contact with it they would receive an electric shock. PassiveEdit # Children of Palaemon can innately breathe underwater and everything they touch in their human form, stays or becomes dry in water, unless they want to become wet. # Children of Palaemon, can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. # Children of Palaemon have the ability to hear prey or enemies from many miles away, as sharks have extremely sharp senses of hearing # Children of Palaemon are normally affected by blood and when they smell it much like a shark. They will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. If the target is an ally, they can resist the urges through sheer willpower. SupplementaryEdit # Children of Palaemon have the ability to summon sharks and command them. The more sharks summoned/commanded and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. # Children of Palaemon are able to transform into any currently living species of shark while underwater. The longer they remain in this form, the more energy it drains; and the longer the break they need between transformations. # As Palaemon was also a sea god, his children have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Palaemon have a degree of control over water, but not to the extent of a child of Poseidon. They can manipulate water to be used as a shield or move water to fire a water blast of high pressure. And they can telekinetically move it with their mind. The longer they maintain control over water, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit # Children of Palaemon have the ability to transform the surrounding area into a harbor as their father was the patron god of harbors. Whilst this harbor is in use, the user can fight in its waters and have their existing powers enhanced substantially. The harbor that the user creates can vary in size, and the larger the harbor is the more it drains the user. After the user relinquishes hold on the harbor they are somewhat drained and the power may only be used once in a fight. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit # Children of Palaemon can materialize semi-living water constructs that take the form of sharks. The constructs have the strength and instincts of normal sharks. They can float around in the air and will follow the commands of the user. They can summon up to 3 sharks, such as Great Whites or Hammerheads, or up to 7 smaller ones such as a cookie cutter sharks. The bigger they are and the longer they stay solid, the more energy is drained. Once the user dismisses the sharks, they are somewhat drained and the water sharks dissipate into harmless puddles of water. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit # Children of Palaemon can morph their bodies into a humanoid shark form, in this form their strength is doubled. Their skin becomes durable as in Defensive 1. Their skeletons turn into cartilage, much like that of a sharks, so that they become more flexible and their bones more resilient. This can aid them in fights as it halves the weight of their bones, making them lighter on their feet and faster as they have less weight to move around. Also their existing Hydrokinetic abilities become stronger. Once the user reverts to their normal form, they are quite drained and will struggle to move or stay conscious. TraitsEdit # Children of Palaemon, usually prefer to be near and/or in the water. # Children of Palaemon, generally enjoy water sports, and are excellent swimmers. # Children of Palaemon are normally talented at chasing and hunting their prey. # Children of Palaemon tend to be much more comfortable than other people with swimming in the ocean because they are not frightened by sharks. # Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Steven Winterson Category:Children of Palaemon Category:Justin Category:Mako Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power